Try and try
by Smalllady08
Summary: Endgame. Janeway makes a decision before entering the shuttlecraft with the admir


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **Endgame. Janeway makes a decision before entering the shuttlecraft with the admiral.

**Enjoy **

**Try**

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try and try and try_

**Try-Pink**

Kathryn Janeway was in the embark area beside her old version waiting the last arrangements for them to embark in the shuttlecraft, her heart beating fast while she though there was a chance of the borg queen assimilating them, that it might be the end of the game and they could finally go home and then, she though about what the admiral had told her about her, Chakotay and Seven.

Janeway closed her eyes for a moment trying to focus on her breathing. She was afraid now knowing she might lose the man she loved, Chakotay, who had always been by her side, caring for her and putting up with her stubbornness.

As much as she liked Seven and wished to see her happy, the captain realized she wasn't happy to give up on him feeling her heart beat faster at the thought it might be her last chance to tell him how she felt and she opened her blue eyes which shone in determination.

"I need a minute." The woman said, taking a deep breath with her hands in fists and then she ran away.

Her high heels were echoing on the corridors of the Voyager as she ran, reaching the hall which led to the astronomical observatory seeing Chakotay walking ahead with his back to her and her lisp parted for a moment, slowing down with her heart going crazy while she watched the man turning back to her in surprise.

"Captain? I thought you had already embarked." He saw her approaching and his heart beat fat for a moment, wishing he could go with her but things had changed between them, making them distant and then he'd got involved with Seven.

"I needed to see you." And seeing him frown, his dark eyes shinning Janeway shook her head, her kind set and opened a smile, closing the distance between them and she held his face between her hands and kissed him.

_I'm sorry Seven. _She thought with sincerity as she shut her eyes tight, heart beating faster and feeling the warmth of Chakotay's lips who seemed paralyzed for a moment while she kissed him.

The woman the took a step back breaking the kiss, her lips red and feeling the desperation invade her seeing the confusion on the man's face who stared at her, serious and she closed her eyes whispering:

"I'm sorry if it's too late now. I gotta go." And she gave him a sad smile turning around to leave to her mission. She knew the risks of getting hurt, of it being too late but she didn't regret her decision of trying anyway, even if it now hurt to know she had lost the man she loved.

"Stop Kathryn." He told her firmly, staring at the woman seriously and holding her arm and Janeway turned to him with her lips parted in surprise, trying to to be intimidated by the way he was staring at her. "Why did you kiss me?"

Chakotay still could feel her lips over his, her sweet scent and taste of coffee, driving him crazy and the man stared at her confused at her action after the abyss that had grown between them in the last months. He missed her, their hands touching, of candlelight dinners, seeing her smile.

"I just needed to try..." She told him, simple and sincere staring at him with a sad smile. "Not because we might return home but because I finally realized how afraid I've been of trying to love you until I realized I could lose you forever."

"Do you love me?" He asked slowly, staring at her in an enigmatic way and she nodded, looking back at him and she whispered with passion:

"Yes, I love you Chakotay. More than anything."

"I've wait for so long to hear your beautiful voice tell me that..." He murmured, his face softening and Janeway felt her heart melt, eyes shinning at his beautiful words while he slipped his hand from her arm to her fingers, joining and raising them between their bodies like years ago in New Earth and he made the woman smile, touched at his sincere words:

"I love you Kathryn Janeway."

Even having accepted dating Seven his heart still couldn't love another woman who wasn't the one in front of him and whatever had been the future of his version from the admiral's timeline, his would be different and he would do everything he could to make Janeway happy.

They leaned their foreheads together, closing their eyes and feeling the passion and warmth between them, their hearts beating together with their joined fingers and Chakotay took his other hand to her back, massaging her while pressing their bodies together,

He could feel her chest glued to his rising and falling with her fast breathing, feeling his desire for her grow and Janeway parted her lips, body on fire while they closed the distance between them, kissing with passion.

Their lips parted and their tongues started to fight for dominance and Janeway raised her hand to the back of his head, burying her fingers on his short hair and deepening the kiss, feeling the man guide her toward the wall, pressing her body there and running a hand over her body exploring her.

Both sighed in the kiss and Janeway started running her hands on his back when her communicator broke the moment and they heard Tuvok saying she needed to go.

"I need to go..." She murmured opening her eyes and feeling happy and whole, caressing his face then over his tattoo gently and watching the man open a beautiful smile and he told her before kissing her again:

"Take care."


End file.
